


Misunderstanding of their relationship

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Grantaire follows Enjolras around everywhere, which had caused different interpretations of their relationship.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 51





	Misunderstanding of their relationship

Grantaire always followed around Enjolras like a puppy. At this point no one could imagine Enjolras without him travelling behind him. Enjolras didn't intervene or yell at Grantaire for his unnecessary presence, which was strange. He also complains about something. But this abnormal behaviour of literal dependency was welcomed by Enjolras. Just like an ecosystem, they benefitted from each other.  
One day, way back when, Enjolras used to be constantly surrounded by those who only viewed him as the 'pretty man'. Enjolras couldn't talk about his passions and goals nevertheless breathe as he was suffocated by people around him. However, one of the people who became infatuated with him was the complete opposite. He wasn't pretty, he wasn't mature, and he definitely wasn't warm. He was isolate, disagreeable, and most importantly repellent. When Enjolras wanted to get rid of the empty admirers, Grantaire would unintentionally chase them away, laughing and yelling insulting remarks. So, one day when Grantaire started following him, Enjolras didn't mutter a word. Well, there were eye rolls and over exaggerated sighs occasionally, but he did not directly address his presence.  
  
This, of course, alerted the attention of his friend.  
"Enjolras," Combeferre called out when the meeting ended, "I see you have a pet now."  
"Are you drunk?" Enjolras lifted his eyebrow.  
"I thought you didn't like people following you around, wide-eyed."  
"Combeferre, leave him alone." He glanced at Grantaire who was watching them, confused.  
Grantaire took several steps back, until Musichetta prompted a conversation in which he transferred all his attention to after concluding that this conversation was strange and not worth listening to.

"Enj, I know why you let him follow you. It's because you didn't like it when people only visited our meetings just to admire you. And guess what, Enjolras? The entire Paris knows that you are not interested in any of them, God knows you even know what romance means." Enjolras lifted his eyebrow once more, "My point is, leave him alone. I feel miserable for him. No one is following you with admiration anymore. Grantaire can't be your guard dog."  
"Right," Enjolras elongated his vowel to translate awkwardness, "Combeferre, I think you misunderstand. Grantaire joins in our debates all the time, right?"  
"Yeah, he does."  
"So he's a member in our meetings, right?"  
"...Right. But you can't just have Grantaire following you around everywhere."  
Enjolras shrugged, "He's not beside me at this moment."  
"No-- Enjolras, please. Try to understand. He loves you, and yet you're just using him."  
There was a moment of silence for him to process what Combeferre meant. "Oh." Enjolras' eyes widened. "I didn't know--"  
"It's fine. Just break it to him: tell him the truth."  
  
Enjolras awkwardly nodded and trotted next to the energetic Grantaire gossiping with Musichetta. "R?" He gently called out.  
"Yeah?"  
He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead, he placed his hand over Grantaire's. The two of them stared at this awkward behaviour for a few seconds. Enjolras then turned his face to look at Combeferre who was watching them far back. He returned his attention to Grantaire. "You know we're dating, right?"  
In shock, Grantaire almost choked. "Um, uh, hm..."  
"Grantaire you're supposed to use words to communicate." Musichetta chirped in.  
"Hng, uh, yeah." Grantaire managed to breathe out, "I suppose- well, I mean, I didn't know. But, wow. This explains a lot of things."  
Grantaire muttered on, unravelling all the puzzling moments from the past. Just like when Grantaire said he was cold to Joly and for some reason Enjolras refused Joly lend him his coat, but Enjolras' coat. Or that time when there was a storm and Enjolras popped up in front of his door, yelling that he was worried about him. Or when Grantaire told a joke to a woman that the only lover Enjolras has is Patriotism in which Enjolras responded by putting his arm around his shoulders and said 'he is funny, isn't he?' and actually, by now, Grantaire was realising it was painfully obvious they had some kind of a thing going. "Uh...." At this point he had completely forgotten how to function.

Combeferre who heard the whole exchange laughed out loud. Enjolras frowned. "It was obvious."  
"No, no it wasn't." Combeferre and Musichetta said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I wanted to practise writing comedy... hahaha me so funny


End file.
